


Talking to the moon

by E_garcia23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pain, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Why Did I Write This?, i did cry writing this ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_garcia23/pseuds/E_garcia23
Summary: hehe you'll see (and yes i will be doing this in actual chapters like under the LED lights cause its so much easier to keep track of where you were like that)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Talking to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry... so fucking sorry.

November 18th, 2015... 

"BAKAYAMAAAA", Hinata shouted running across the gym to Show Kageyama how he had just gotten his soulmate mark.

"What do you want idiot?" Kageyama said back in his usual careless tone.

"Look, Look, Look, LOOOOOOOK!" Hinata said, bursting with energy while lifting up his sleeve to reveal a mark which would match the one of his soulmate. 

Kageyama studied it for a moment until he finally said, "hmm, nice i guess"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'Hmmm nice i guess' AREN'T YOU CURIOUS IF MY SOULMATE IS NEAR BY?" His tone changed from excited to mad in less than a second.

"Would you quiet down. Geez, for someone so short i can hear you all the way up here." Tsukishima chimed in.

"Shut it four-eyes" Kageyama spoke up. He may or may not have done this for two reasons, One of said possible reasons being that Daichi may have mentioned if those two get into another fight, they couldn't practice with the team for a month. "whatever you say your highness." He said laughing while walking over to Yamaguchi.

"Tsukki i have our stuff already let's go home i'm tired" Yams whined.

"Ok one second i just have to tell daichi something" Tsukki said back oddly calm.

"Kageyama do they seem... i dunno... oddly close and calm with each other lately?" Hinata whispered

"I mean yeah but what about it?" he whispered back.

"OOOO i forgot you weren't in the locker room earlier" he replied.

"What happened in the locker room?" Kageyama asked.

"Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have matching soulmate marks on their backs that i think they were trying to hide" He said

"WHAT-" Kageyama yelled. "well shit i knew i was the youngest one on the team but it's still not fair everyone got their mark before mine came in" he pouted.

"what the hell are you talking about?" Tsukishima asked coming up behind them.

" My soulmate mark came in!" Hinata said instantly in a better mood.

"Wow so you won't be alone forever like we thought you would be" He said walking away.

"HEY TAKE THAT BACK" Hinata shouted back to his original mood.

"Stop you'll start another fight and i don't think anyone wants that" Kageyama said reminding him of what happened last time.

"Oooooh yeah" Hinata said instantly remember the 'talk' him and Tsukishima had with daichi afterwards.

"Anyways you wanna practice for a bit?" Kageyama asked knowing it'll fix his mood.

"Is that even a question?" Hinata replied grabbing a volleyball.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
December 23rd, 2015...

Tangerine

8:30 am> HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY BAKAYAMA!!!! :)

8:30 am> Oh umm thanks...

8:32 am> You seem upset, did something happen?

8:32 am> No

8:32 am> So something happened that you dont wanna talk abt ig?

8:33 am> Shut up 

8:33 am> Not until you tell me what's wrong

8:33 am> What's with the sudden interest with my emotions?

8:33 am> JUST TELL ME ALREADY BAKAYAMA JEEZ

8:34 am> If you rlly want to know ill tell you

8:34 am> TELL ME TELL ME TELLLLL MEEEEEEEEE

8:34 am> Jeez ok, i got my soulmate mark.

8:34 am> WAIT RLLY OMG CONGRATS  
8:34 am> But that doesn't explain why ur sad-

8:35 am> FT me 

8:35 am> Ok?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"ok now why are you sad?" Hinata said the second Kageyama answered the phone.

"Show me yours" He said sharply.

"My what?" Hinata asked.

"Your Soulmate mark dumbass" Kageyama replied.

Hinata pulled off his hoodie and rolled up his sleeve, to reveal a slightly red crow-shaped mark on his shoulder. "What does mine have to do with this?" he asked clearly getting bored.

"you'll see" Kageyama said, ripping off his own hoodie and rolling up his sleeve to show him a slightly bruised crow shape on his shoulder. Hinata's eyes widened as he noticed the bruise like spot, also known as the beginning of a soulmate mark. "wait what arm is that?" Hinata asked in shock. 

"My left one..." kageyama said slightly blushing.

"Mines on my left too..." Hinata said in disbelief. 

"That means-" Kageyama started but didn't have a chance to finish when Hinata yelled.

"WE'RE SOULMATES?" Hinata dropped his phone, but it was angled perfectly to where Kageyama could still see him jumping all around his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i will continue this but i have school so chill


End file.
